Nine Months In Hell
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: I LIKE PIE! oh sorry ummm. hmmm. read the story and find out. Warnings: MPREG YAOI stupidity major OOCness
1. Month 1

_Naruto's POV_

'God hates me. He really hates me. Either that or he has a sick sense of humor.'

"I'm what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, you're pregnant." Sakura sheepishly. Sasuke smirked as he walked over to me and put his hand on my stomach.

"Awww, Naru-chan and I are gonna be parents. I hope it's a girl, but a boy will be fine too." Sasuke said rubbing my stomach lovingly. I pushed him away and scowled at him.

"This is your damn fault, teme. I don't want to have a baby." I said looking defeated.

"You don't want to have kids with me?" Sasuke asked looking genuinely hurt.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I do want to have kids with you. It's just…you trying going to the hospital for a tetanus shot because you had to wade through dirty lake water on a mission and finding out that you're pregnant." I said feeling on the verge of tears. Sasuke hugged me and I pressed into his chest as my current situation finally sunk in.

'I'm going to be a mother.'

_Sasuke's POV_

Naruto cried into my chest for a few minutes before composing himself and telling Sakura goodbye and apologizing for making a scene. We walked to our house in silence. I decided to break the silence.

"You don't have to keep it if you don't want to. I mean you're the one who has to carry it for nine months, so you should get a say in whether you want to or not." I said feeling rather sorry for putting Naruto through all of this.

"But, I do want to keep it. I'm just…scared." Naruto said softly.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. I'll take care of you and the baby. I'll never leave you." I said kissing Naruto on the cheek before walking into towards the kitchen as we came into the house.

"Thanks Sasuke. Now let's go to bed I'm sleepy." He said rubbing his eyes with a fisted hand cutely.

"Too bad, I'm not tired at all." I said smirking evilly as I watched Naruto's expression change from embarrassment to slight annoyance.

"No Sasuke. That's what got me pregnant in the first place." He whined. I walked up to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Like I said, too bad." I said kissing him again and leading him to the bedroom.

_Naruto's POV_

Damn. Not again. This has been going on for weeks now, even before I found out I was pregnant. I got up from the bed and hurried into the bathroom to empty out my stomach. Sasuke knelt beside me and rubbed my back trying to soothe me.

"Naruto maybe you should stay home for today. Tsunade-sama already knows that you'll be taking more time off from missions and Hokage training because of your…condition." Sasuke said helping me to get up. Suddenly I felt angry at him for no reason. 'Damn hormones.'

"Oh, so now me carrying your child is a 'condition'? Why don't you try waking up in the morning and the first thing you register fully in your mind is the toilet seat because you've been hurling for the past ten minutes or waking up sore because your boyfriend insists on having sex even though you're pregnant and having these fucking mood swings every fucking second of the fucking day. Well, you know what? You can just sleep on the couch tonight because I don't want to sleep with you." I yelled pulling out of his grasp and getting into bed and pulling the covers over my head. I began to sob for no apparent reason.

_Sasuke's POV_

Naruto pulled the covers over his head and began to cry. He was having another one of his many mood swings. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and began to rub Naruto's arm gently.

"Aw, come on Naru-chan don't be like that. I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that it would upset you if I said that you were pregnant. I'm sorry." I said feeling sorry for him having to go through all of this.

He emerged from the covers tears streaming down his face. He leaned into me and buried his face in my chest and cried.

"No, its my fault. I just overeacted again. I'm a horrible boyfriend." He said sobbing harder. Not knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back and nuzzled his hair.

After a few minutes snores replaced sobs and my blond idiot was fast asleep. I put him down on the bed and pulled the covers over his body. Then I left to meet my squad at the bridge.

_Naruto's POV_

When I woke up I found that Sasuke had put me into bed and covered me with the blanket before he left. I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 5:36. Sasuke would be home in half and hour. Quickly I got up and walked into the kitchen and began to cook something for dinner.

After a while of the vegetables not cooperating and the water boiling too slowly, I threw the –what I thought to be- ruined food into the trash and grabbed a jacket and headed out side to get some take out.

When I got back home with the take-out in hand I saw that Sasuke had already gotten home and was at the stove cooking in nothing but his boxers and an apron. I dropped the bag and gaped at him.

_Sasuke's POV_

I watched Naruto's expression as he dropped whatever was in the bags on the floor and gaped at me. I smirked and continued to stir the soup that was in the pot.

"Sasuke, what are you doing home so early." He asked his voice shaky. This made me smirk even more.

"What do you mean early, it's 7:08. I got home an hour ago. Where were you?" I asked curious as to where my precious blond had been doing out and what was in the bags.

"Its already past seven I didn't think that it would have been that late already. I got fed up with trying to cook since the water wouldn't boil right and the vegetables would cut right so I decided to get some take out." He said picking the bags up and setting on the table.

"Well then I don't have to cook any more since you already brought take out." I said turning off the stove and leaving the unfinished soup in the pot. I untied the apron and tossed it aside and sat down to eat.

_Naruto's POV_

After we had finished eating and Sasuke had put away the dishes we sat down on the couch to watch TV. Suddenly he began to nibble on my ear. I moaned softly as he whispered into my ear.

"Naru-chan, I need," was all he said before he claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. He picked me up and, not once breaking the kiss, he carried me to the bedroom.

**Hours Later**

We lay in bed spent from our previous activities. Suddenly Sasuke pecked me on the cheek.

"I love you and I love our unborn child." He said before drifting to sleep. That one statement made me so happy that I softly cried from happiness.

"I love you to Sasuke-koi" I said before falling asleep as well.


	2. Month 2

Suki-chan is here at last. Hmm. It didnt take that long for me to update this time did it. Thats good. This one is very short i was too lazy to show what happens over a few days so if youre wondering the chappies are going to be like this from now on because Meiki-chan (my alter ego) and i are too lazy to right more so just bear with my total laziness. thanks luv you all now on with the ficcy.

Disclaimer: I own...i mean dont own Naruto. but i did rent Gaara-kun for the year.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme, where the hell are you with my peanut butter flavored ramen?" A very pissed Naruto yelled. 

"Calm down I'm right here. Here's your damn ramen." Said a very irritated Sasuke.

"Oh thank you Sasu-chan. I love you so much." Naruto said leaning forward and planting a wet kiss on Sasuke's cheek before proceeding to devour his ramen.

"Yea yea whatever dobe." Sasuke said before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room and turning on the TV. Naruto quickly finished his ramen and hurried to the living room and sat on Sasuke's lap.

"Dammit Naruto, youre not light anymore. Get the fuck off my leg." Sasuke said trying to push Naruto off his leg.

"Are you calling me fat?" Naruto said in a shaky voice as tears began to stream down his face. Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. He could not believe that the baka was crying because Sasuke had said that he was no longer as light as he used to be.

"Oh come on Naruto get a hold of yourself. Stop your unnecessary crying you moron." Sasuke said quite harshly.

"UWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Sasuke-kun thinks I'm fat and dumb and ugly! WAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Naruto wailed getting up from Sasuke's leg and running to the bedroom. Sasuke sighed and got up. He turned off the TV and walked over to the calendar on the wall.

"Damn. It's only the second month. Seven more months of hell." He said before walking in to the bedroom.

"Oh, come on Naru-chan. You know I didn't mean it. I love you. Stop crying. I don't hate you, youre not fat or ugly or stupid. You just act like it sometimes. I'm sorry. Can you stop crying now" Sasuke said climbing into bed. Naruto pushed him off the bed and he fell flat on his ass.

"What the fuck was that for, dobe?" asked a very pissed Sasuke.

"You ain't sleepin' with me. You can sleep on the couch you stupid mofo." Naruto said before rolling over and falling asleep. Sasuke grabbed a pillow and a blanket and went to lay on the couch. Oh yea, this is going to be a long seven more months.

* * *

There you go. 

Naruto - Hey Suki-chan. Am i going to have a girl or a boy.

Suki-chan - Hmm. I dont know Naru-chan lets ask the reviewers to vote on it.

Meiki-chan - Ok peeps you heard the lady vote on if you want the baby to be a girl or a boy and if you have any name suggestions we're all ears. :D

Naruto, Suki-chan, Meiki-chan - Review Review Review!!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!


	3. Month 3

"Hey Sakura-chan! What's up?" Naruto said bouncing up to where Sakura was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Hey Naruto-kun. How's it goin'? Sasuke finally let you out, huh?" She said moving over to let Naruto sit next to her.

"Yea, he finally let me out. Although, there is a catch, I have to…"

"No way, I don't want to know what that pervert wants you to do." Sakura said her eye twitching.

"Ok, whatever. Anyways I'm really pissed." Naruto said turning to look at Sakura.

"Why?"

"I can't see my eyebrows (1)." Naruto said pouting cutely.

_Crash_

"Naruto, you're not supposed to be able to see your eyebrows." Sakura said pulling herself up from where she had fallen.

"Whatever." Naruto said turning to the man behind the counter. "Hey can I have a bowl of pork and miso ramen." He said to the man before turning back to Sakura.

"Oh, my gosh. Naruto-kun, you're eating regular food again. Yay!!!"

"Huh, oh yea, well Sasuke said that if I keep eating crap like pork's feet and pistachio ice cream and chitlins with veal (2) ramen then I'm gonna kill the baby so I've gotta eat regular stuff." Naruto said as his food was placed in front of him.

"Right, well I gotta go now, Lee's waiting for me. Bye, I'll be praying for Sasuke during this." Sakura said standing up.

"Bye, Sakura-chan, see you at the…"

_Clink_

Naruto and Sakura watched as Naruto's chopsticks hit the floor. Suddenly Naruto's large blue eyes filled with tears. Sakura inched slowly from the crying blonde.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! My chopsticks fell. Waaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Naruto cried trying to hug Sakura who had already run away.

"Oh yea I'll definitely be praying for Sasuke he'll need it. Bye Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she ran off to meet Lee.

Just then Gaara walked by and saw the crying blonde and walked over to see what was wrong.

"Naruto-baka what the hell's wrong with you." Gaara asked as Naruto turned around to him.

"My chopsticks fell on the floor. Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Naruto wailed hugging Gaara. Gaara began to twitch.

"Get the hell off of me Naruto. You know that if Sasuke saw this the possessive bastard would try to kill me." Gaara said shoving Naruto away from him. Naruto's eyes flashed red and the Kyuubi chakra flared all around his body.

"Don't talk about my Sasu-kun like that." Naruto said. Gaara paled.

'Oh shit.'

_15 Minutes Later_

Naruto walked into his house and crawled into bed exhausted from his adventures of the day. Sasuke walked into the room a little while later seeing his blonde asleep on the bed.

'Hmm. I wonder what he did to make him so sleepy.' Sasuke thought pulling the covers over the blonde and kissing him on the cheek.

_Meanwhile With Gaara_

Somewhere in the Sound Village, a high pitched scream was heard as an angry Gaara crushed a sound nin that tried to find out if he was alive or not.

'Damn,' he though rubbing his cheek where Naruto had punched him, 'that'll teach me to piss off an emotional pregnant man with a fox demon spirit sealed inside him. That's gonna leave a mark.'

* * *

1: I heard Patrick say it on SpongeBob once so I used it.

2:Veal (for those peoples out there that don't know what it is) is deer meat and it is really tough and tastes real weird especially if you eat it with pigs fit, or pistachio ice cream or chitlins.

3: Chitlins is the stuff that they take out of the pig like the intestines and stuff. It smells like crap and tastes worse.

Yay!!!!! Chappie done. Anyways heres the poll results for the type of baby they should have.

Girl - 5  
Boy- 1  
Twin Girls - 0  
Twin Boys - 1  
Boy & Girl Twins - 1

Yay!!!! Come on peoples we have only three more months till we can find out if its a girl or a boy or both or whatever so vote vote vote.


	4. Month 4

"Ummm Naruto-kun? Are you all right?" Hinata asked the fuming blonde sitting in the corner of his bedroom.

"What do you fucking think? Of course I'm not. I'm fucking pregnant. Damn the author has a sadistic sense of humor." Naruto said his scowl growing –if possible– deeper.

"Thank you for the compliment Naruto but you're not supposed to make references to the author," Mitsuki said. "and now, to prove just how much of a sadistic bitch I am, I shall make the reason you are so sad that Sasuke has been assigned a two month long mission. Mwaahaaahaaahaaaa!"

Mitsuki begins to type something.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! My Sasuke-kun, he has left on a mission and left me all alone to die." Naruto said standing dramatically. "You know you could make me sound a lot less girly and shakespearey. Jeez! You really are heartless aren't you?"

"Yes I am. My heart is the color of the ink in this story. Now please stick to the script or I will let Sasuke die on his mission." Mitsuki said frowning at Naruto.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yeah, just watch me."

"You touch my Sasuke-kun and I'll tell Masashi Kishimoto that you stole Gaara-kun."

"You better not or…or…or…I'll make them take the ramen shop out of the series. And don't think I won't because I will. I have the power."

"You…you…grrrr."

Naruto jumped on Mitsuki and punched her in her face. Mitsuki grabbed Naruto's hair and yanked it pretty hard. Then they started rolling around with smoke coming up all around them and pieces of cloth and shoes flying everywhere. Hinata and Meiki(1) just sat there watching the fight with popcorn and M&Ms.

"Should we stop them?" Hinata asked never looking away from the fight.

"Nah, it's a good fight, plus she really didn't have anything to write for this chapter so this works out just fine. Besides do you want to get into the middle of that?" Meiki said turning to smile at Hinata.

"Hmm…good point. I guess we'll just have to watch."

_4 Hours Later_

"Ok! This is just getting ridiculous! Shut the fuck up both of you and quit fighting! Me and Hinata-chan have had enough!" Meiki shouted standing up and pulling the Mitsuki and Naruto apart.

"Yeah you guys really are annoying." Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"You know I liked you better when you were shy Hinata-chan," Naruto said turning his head away and pouting like a five year old who had just lost a fight.

"Yeah me too. Hey how about we do something about that." Mituski said grinning evilly.

Mituski began to type once again.

"Ummm…N…Naruto-kun. C…c…could you…um…please…tell…M…m…Mitsuki-chan…t…t…to please stop…doing…that…a…a…and change…m…me back…p…please?" Hinata said pushing her thumbs together like always.

"You promise you won't bug us again?" Mituski asked looking at Hinata suspiciously.

"Y…Y…Yes Mitsuki-chan," Hinata said bowing.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Mitsuki typed once again.

"Yes! I like being bold!" Hinata said pumping her fist in the air.

"Yes yes that's all fine and dandy but shouldn't we get on with the story before…" Meiki turned around as she heard the front door open.

"Before what, Meiki-chan?" Sasuke said standing in the bedroom doorway smirking.

"Sasuke-koi! You're back! Mitsuki-chan and Meiki-chan were being mean to me." Naruto said pouting and trying to wiggle free of Meiki's grasp.

"Is that true Suki-chan?" Sasuke said, a big vein popping in his head.

"Uhh…uhh…well you see…um…Naruto…well…" Mitsuki stuttered.

"You see Sasuke, Naruto made a reference to the authors, which would be Mitsuki and Meiki, and they came to set him straight. Only he and Mitsuki got into a four hour long fight and Meiki tried to break it up. So really it's all Naruto-kun's fault." Hinata said matter-of-factly. Sasuke gaped at her. That was the most he'd ever heard her speak.

"You know Hinata, I really liked you better when you were shy." Naruto said pouting again.

"I'm only telling the truth." Hinata said shrugging.

"Well, I think that it's time to say goodbye. Mitsuki, Meiki, let me show you to the door." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He picked Mitsuki and Meiki by the back of their shirts and tossed them out of the door and into the front yard.

"Owww. Dammit Uchiha. I will get you," Meiki said shaking a fist at Sasuke's smirking form.

Meiki began to type.

Suddenly Sasuke paled and began to have a seizure and foam at the mouth. Then he fainted. After that Mitsuki and Meiki left, never to be seen again.

* * *

Suki-chan: So Meiki what exactly did you do to Sasuke to make him react like that.

Meiki-chan: Huh, oh I just showed him pictures of Kakashi and Itachi naked to make him pale, have a seizure, and foam at the mouth. Then I threatened to make Naruto with hold sex from him until the baby was born. That's why he fainted.

Suki-chan: So that's why he fainted.

Naruto: Don't you think that was kind of harsh. Sasuke hasn't come out of the bathroom for a week now.

Sasuke:O.o Too many pictures... brain melting...o.O

Naruto:Please make him come out. I haven't gotten laid in a week and I'm horny. I can't even use my hand because Sasuke's in the bathroom.

Suki-chan:Don't worry he'll be fine in another week. Don't worry. Now onto the poll results.

Meiki-chan: Here are the results

Girl - 7  
Boy- 1  
Twin Girls - 2  
Twin Boys - 2  
Boy & Girl Twins - 3

Suki-chan: Come on peeps what kind of pathetic results are these. Only two more chappies to go and if i don't see some real results then i will end the chappie with the gender of the baby or babies with a cliffie and then discontinue it. So review dammit and vote too.

Meiki-chan:O.o ok well anyway please review and vote thank you (bows)

Naruto & Sasuke: Ja ne!!!


	5. Month 5

Naruto sighed.

'Damn. I'm huge.' He turned sideways and lifted up his oversized shirt and looked in the full view mirror at his bulging stomach. He frowned.

"Why me?" Naruto whined to his stoic boyfriend who was currently lying on the bed reading.

"Naruto would you quit whining already," Sasuke said putting his book down and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Awww, but Sasu-kun, I'm bored. I want to go outside. Please, Sasuke-kun, pretty please with sugar on top." Naruto stuck out his bottom lip cutely his blue eyes sparkling.

Sasuke huffed. Unlike most people would think, he did not like to be begged (strange I know.) He stood up and walked over to Naruto. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his index finger.

"Fine, if it will make you shut up and stop complaining, then, yes you can go outside. But let me put a genjutsu on you so you won't…show." He put air quotes around the word show.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!" Naruto jumped up and down clapping his hands like a little kid.

"Okay, okay, now quit jumping around and stand still so I can do the jutsu already." Sasuke stepped back a few times and then made some hand signs. Tiger. Boar. Monkey. Serpent. Dragon. Ram. Horse. His chakra swirled around his hands and shot toward Naruto. Chakra swirled around Naruto and his stomach slowly went back to its original size.

"Cool! I'm skinny again," Naruto pounced on Sasuke grinning. Sasuke let out a string of curses as they fell.

"Dammit Naruto get the fuck off of me."

"Sorry Sasuke-kun," Naruto jumped up and ran to the door. "Well bye, I'm off to the outside world." Naruto skipped out of the door happily humming the Barney song.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy fami…"

"Dammit Naruto, shut the fuck up. Why the fuck are you singing that song anyway?" Kiba yelled as they were sitting at Ichiraku's.

"Because, Kiba, I love you!" Naruto shouted as he glomped Kiba causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Naruto get off of me. Are you trying to get me killed by Sasuke? If he sees this he'll…"

"I'll what?" Sasuke walked up behind Kiba. Kiba jumped a mile high at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"S…S…Sasuke, w…w…what are you d…d…doing here?" Kiba stuttered stepping slowly away with Naruto still clinging to him.

"Hiya Sasu-kun. What ya doin?" Naruto asked hugging Kiba tighter. Sasuke's eye twitched. Naruto smiled at him maliciously.

'Haha Sasuke's getting jealous. I wonder how long I can milk this before he flips.'

"Naruto, um…Sasuke looks dangerous right now, so, I'm gonna just go home now. See ya." Kiba tried to pry Naruto off of him glancing at Sasuke fully aware of the 'death to all who touch my dobe' aura swirling around Sasuke.

"Awww, but Kiba-kun, I thought we were going to go train." Naruto stuck his bottom lip out. Sasuke clutched his fists to his sides. His face was red with anger and he began to shake. Kiba stepped back fearing for his life.

"Uhh…yea about that. Um, Naruto, I kinda have something else I have to do, so bye." Kiba said trying to pry Naruto off of him once again. Naruto leaned up and pecked Kiba on the cheek before letting go of him. Feeling Sasuke's dark aura turn darker, he took off in the direction of the forest. Naruto turned to Sasuke and flashed him a wide smile. Sasuke snapped.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!" Sasuke roared.

"Whoops, gotta go, bye." Naruto waved and ran.

"NARUTO YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sasuke walked out of the door to the Hokage's office and was attacked by a orange and black blob (isn't that an awesome word. blob blob blobbity blob. oh back to the story.) 

"Hiya Sasuke! What ya doin' at Tsunade-baachan's?" the blob, which we have now identified as Naruto, said lifting himself off of the raven haired boy.

"I got assigned a mission dobe." Sasuke stood up and brushed invisible dirt off of himself. Naruto's lip quivered and Sasuke dug through his pocket for some earplugs. He put them in just as Naruto began to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Sasuke's leaving me alone here while he goes on a mission. WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"NARUTO SHUT UP AND STOP THE FUCKING CRYING! THIS IS THE HOKAGE TOWER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Tsunade screamed at the crying blonde. Naruto shut up quickly. Sasuke bowed thankfully at the Hokage and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto slumped on the ground and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Naruto don't worry, he'll only be gone for two weeks. He'll be back in time for you to find out what the baby's gonna be. Now calm down please."

Sniff "Ok." Naruto's face changed from sadness to happiness in a split second. "Hey Tsunade-baachan, I think that we should have a baby shower as soon as we find out what the baby's gonna be. So I just came to ask if you could get Jiraiya to come."

"Yea, sure, I'll sacrifice two hours of my time to call that perverted old man to come to your baby shower, but, only for you, kid." Tsunade ruffled his hair. "Now I have some work that I have to do so bye Naruto," Tsunade said as she walked into her office. Naruto stood up and skipped out of the Hokage tower happily as he thought about the things he could do while Sasuke was on his mission.

'Maybe this could be fun.'

* * *

Suki-chan: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! This chapter sucks. I am so ashamed. 

Meiki: Calm down ya stupid bitch your giving me a headache.

Naruto: Please excuse Meiki and Mitsuki's OOCness. (whispers) The're on their periods.

Meiki: (slaps naruto) Shut up you stupid fox.

Sasuke: While the idiots are fighting I will show you the poll results:

Girl - 8  
Boy- 3  
Twin Girls - 3  
Twin Boys - 2  
Boy & Girl Twins - 7

Suki-chan: (sniff) you guys have only one more chance to vote next chappie we will find out about Naru-chan's baby

Naruto: Yay!!! Oh yea, you're right this chappie really does suck, but, oh wells

Meiki: (slaps naruto again) Shut up

Everyone: Ja ne!


	6. Month 6

"Ok Naruto. Sasuke has five minutes to get here or I'm starting without him," Tsunade said turning to Naruto who was sitting on the examination table with a worried look on his face.

"Fine, I'll wait. But if you do have to start without him, I don't want to know until he gets here." Naruto began to stare at the analog clock on the wall willing it to slow down. Ironically it seemed to speed up.

After five more minutes Naruto reluctantly lay back and watched as Tsunade concentrated some chakra in her fingers and began to poke at his large stomach. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a disheveled Sasuke.

"Wait…wait…don't start without…me." Sasuke fell backwards panting harshly. Naruto watched as his chest rose and fell quickly in his efforts to regulate his breathing. Naruto frowned slightly.

"You're late." He sat up and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I got held back a little," he replied with an apologetic look. Naruto's face softened. He could never really find a reason to stay mad at Sasuke. Tsunade watched as the two boys stared longingly into each others eyes, and her being the evil hag she is she shoved Naruto back onto the table and prepared to resume her examination of the boy.

"I hate to ruin you guys' reunion, oh wait, no I don't. I've got a village to manage here, so I don't have all day." She began to poke at Naruto's stomach once again.

After about ten minutes of this, she finally stopped and smiled at the two boys.

"Boys, you guys are going to have…"

(A/N: This is really a great place to put a cliffy don't you think. :D)

* * *

**The Baby Shower**

A few days later, all of the rookie nine, Gai's team, and the sand siblings were all crowded around Naruto as he opened gifts.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cute," Naruto cooed as he lifted up the little sand doll that Gaara had made for his baby girl. It was like a regular doll except its body was made out of sand. It had long red hair that part of it was tied into a bun and then there was a long piece that came out of the middle of the bun like a ponytail. It was wearing a long baby blue kimono with a black obi. Naruto could tell that Gaara had worked hard on it. He had even painted the sand so that it looked like real skin (A/N: That just sounded really weird to me. I don't know why)

He carefully placed the doll back in the box it had come from and placed it in the middle of the pile of clothes and other baby gifts that the other guests had given for the twins. Naruto was about to open another gift when there was a knock on the door. Sasuke got up and answered it.

"Hello, little brother," a voice said. Sasuke paled and then activated his Sharingan. He started to swing his fists at Itachi who simply put his hand on his head and shoved him aside. Itachi walked over to the group, ignoring Sasuke's mutterings of revenge and the like, of people who seemed if anything amused at Itachi's presence and Sasuke's reaction. Then he smiled at Naruto and handed him a small box wrapped in pretty orange paper.

"Here you go Naruto. I heard you were having twins so I decided I should by you a present." Naruto smiled back at Itachi and setting the gift he was opening aside he grabbed the gift in Itachi's hand and opened it quickly. When he ripped off the paper he smiled. Itachi had given him two pacifiers. One was blue and said Mommy's little boy, and the other one was pink and said Daddy's little girl.

"Thanks Ita-kun. I'm sure they'll love them."

"I am pleased, Naruto-chan. Now I hate to leave but I must go and decide what I shall do to torture my little brother next. Farewell to you Naruto-chan and goodbye to everyone else."

"Bye!" chorused everyone as Itachi disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke. Naruto then proceeded to open the other presents.

After the shower, Naruto was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery that they had set up for the twins. He looked around at the stuff that crowded each of the cribs and smiled. Naruto got up and stood in front of the pink crib and picked up a stuffed animal from the pile. He didn't notice that Sasuke had entered the room until the raven haired boy wrapped his arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek.

"I think that we'll make great parents," Sasuke said as if reassuring Naruto. Naruto turned around and pecked Sasuke on the lips and smiled.

"I think so too."

* * *

Suki-chan: Sorry but more fluff and romance than humor. If you didn't figure it out yet they had boy and girl twins. 

Meiki-chan: Well only three more chappies left.

Naruto: Does this mean that i won't be pregnant anymore?

Suki-chan: Oh don't worry i'll probably have a sequel where you have another baby.

Naruto: Oh great

Meiki-chan and Suki-chan: We know!

Sasuke: You guys are weird. Anyway, please review.

Everyone: Ja ne!


	7. Urgent Announcement!

UPDATE MAY 9, 2010:

Okay peeps! I know I'm the worst kind of person but I've been pretty getting used to a new school last year and dealing with AP's this year. I apologize for my lack of updating but I have an important announcement. I'M MOVING! From . It's much easier for me to post on LJournal so that's where I am moving. I will keep this account on so that access to my stories is still available but I won't be updating on this account anymore. I am currently in th process of moving these fics onto my LJ profile so sometime at the end of this weekend they will all be on there.

For those of you waiting with baited breath and cocked guns for an update from me I will probably have a few updated chappies up on my LJ by the end of this week.

**LJ Journal: http : // numbah1yankee . livejournal . com (remove all spaces of course)**

Once more I apologize for my lack of updates but I should be back for the summer and most likely the next year.

In other news, I have begun to write mostly CSI, NCIS and Leverage fics, Naruto has slightly fallen out of my graces because I haven't read the manga in about two and a half years and haven't seen the show in even longer, but do not despair I am planning on starting two multi-chaptered fics soon so there will be some new blood. Just remember to that this is no longer an active profile so go to LiveJournal for the new stories when they get posted.

Sorry for the third time and thanks for being so dedicated and worried about whether my updates will continue!

**GO TO LIVEJOURNAL FOR MY NEW STUFF AND THIS OLD STUFF TOO!**


End file.
